


And let it all out

by LadyLizzyB



Series: Just Breathe [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt!Derek, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLizzyB/pseuds/LadyLizzyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff finds Stiles in bed with Derek and wants an explanation. Little does Stiles know, the sheriff has a secret of his own. </p><p>Sequel to Hold Your Breath, starts immediately afterwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	And let it all out

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank njflkf for inspiring this story. I also wanted to thank all my lovely reviewers who have shown support for this series.

Stiles was startled awake after about half and hour's worth of rest by his dad yanking him out of bed and screaming STILES at the top of his lungs. 

 

He struggled for a second against his dad's hold but then became aware that his dad was still yelling. 

 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? WHAT IS DEREK HALE, SUSPECTED MURDERER, DOING IN YOUR BED? AND YOU!" At this point the sheriff had turned to look at Derek who had been trying to edge his way out of the room before he had been spotted. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY TEENAGE SON?" 

 

Stiles was trying his best to come up with some logical reason for Derek to be here. He was drawing a blank. His dad was still staring down Derek, everything going quiet for a second. Derek was holding the sheriffs gaze, that is until he winced, not being able to stand up without aching from the claw wounds on his chest. 

 

The sheriffs gaze moved from Derek's face to his chest, covered in gauze. Then it flicked over to the pile of bloodied sheets and towels in the corner of Stiles' room. "What happened to you?" he asked in a steely voice, still not ok with the situation but not quite at the point of screaming anymore. 

 

Derek just looked at Stiles, both of them trying to figure out how best to get out of this situation. 

 

Stiles' dad had had about enough. "Ok, both of you downstairs now! You are going to tell me what is going on and you are not going to lie to me."

 

Before anyone had a chance to move, Derek wavered just slightly. Stiles pulled himself out of his dad hold and ran forward to steady him as his dad watched on apprehensively. 

 

"Could we maybe have this discussion up here? I don't think Derek can make it downstairs at the moment." Stiles asked quietly, already helping Derek move back towards the bed. 

 

The sheriff took one look at Derek, who had gone slightly pale, and conceded. "Fine, but you are not sitting on the bed with him, you will stand while I sit in your chair." 

 

Stiles nodded slowly, getting Derek situated. He was really trying not to panic at the moment, he had no idea what to tell his dad. The last thing he needed right now was a panic attack so he tried to keep his breathing even as he made his way slowly over to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall. 

 

His dad looked at him, obviously wanting him to start talking. "Um, well...there is obviously a really good explanation for all this." He started out with, having no idea where he was going with this. 

 

His dad remained silent, waiting for him to continue. 

 

Stiles looked to Derek who just gave a small shrug and nod. _Was Derek saying it was ok to tell his dad about the werewolves?_ Stiles just gave him a questioning look and Derek nodded again. 

 

Ok then, telling dad about werewolves, this should be easy, _not_. "Um, well, you see. You know how Scott...no...that's not right...um...Derek kinda has this special...ability?" he was watching his dad closely trying to see if he was following. Surprisingly, the sheriff seemed to get a hint of understanding in his eye. He nodded and motioned for Stiles to continue. "Well, he can...um...heal faster than normal, which is why we didn't go to a hospital." Stiles looked back at his father again only to find him looking pensive, not confused. _What was going on?_

 

"This special ability of Derek's? Does it have anything to do with the fact that he is a werewolf?"

 

Silence reigned. Stiles just gaped at his dad. Derek was staring him down as well, except Derek had a small frown on his face. 

 

"How? What? Huh? What do you know about werewolves? I mean, werewolves, that's crazy dad!" Stiles rushed out, laughing nervously as he finished. 

 

Stiles' dad just gave him a stern look. "I know more about werewolves than you might think. Contrary to popular belief, I am not stupid. I am a police officer and a damn good one. I have noticed the strange things happening around this town and have been looking into what could have caused them. These so called animal attacks were just covers for the werewolves in Beacon Hill. The mess at the station? What was I supposed to make of that? I had been putting the pieces together for months and had just started to believe that it might not be something completely natural when Melissa came to me with concerns about Scott. She told me that he was a werewolf and that she had no idea what to do. I calmed her down and said I would look into it. I started researching and came up with a basic understanding of what I was dealing with. The things that had happened started to make more sense. I watched Scott and saw that he was a seemingly normal kid with a great talent for lacrosse. Melissa had said that there were others, that those were the ones responsible for what had happened, not Scott. It wasn't until right now that I realized that Derek Hale was one of those other ones." At this the sheriff stood up and made to step menacingly towards the bed, but before he could Stiles got between him and Hale, holding him back. 

 

"No, wait, dad, he is one of the good ones!" Stiles got out.

 

The sheriff hesitated for a second, looking down at Stiles and then back at Hale. "Explain."

 

Stiles started to breathe again, his dad was not about to murder Derek, awesome. Then his thoughts caught up with reality. _Explain._

 

Stiles chanced a glance towards Derek, he silently nodded once more and then Stiles was off. He told his dad what had been happening for the past couple months. About how Scott had turned and how Peter had shown up. How Lydia had been attacked. He explained about Isaac and Erica and Boyd. He told him about Jackson and Matt's role in the kanima situation. He told about the Argent's (skipping over the fact that Gerard had kidnapped him) and he finally got to the alphas and how they had attacked Derek and that Derek had come here for help. 

 

The sheriff took it all in, slowly adjusting his view of the last few months to fit this new information, a lot of mysteries having been solved. He looked over to Derek and then back as Stiles who seemed to be waiting for his reaction. 

 

"Ok. Ok, I will probably have more questions once I have had a chance to adjust to the situation more, but for now, it is late and we have all had an exhausting day," he glanced over at Derek, "some more so than others."

 

Stiles just stared at him, relief clear upon his face. Derek's face just had the hint of a frown on it, like he was puzzled over the outcome of this talk. 

 

"Ok, Derek, you stay in Stiles' bed as you're injured. Stiles, it's the couch for you." Before Stiles could even start protesting the sheriff continued, "Do you really thing I am going to let my teenage son sleep in the same bed as a twenty-something year old? You have got to be kidding me."

 

Stiles deflated a bit, looked back at Derek and then nodded. "Ok, sounds fair. Night Sourwolf."

 

"Night Stiles."

 

It was the first thing the sheriff had heard Derek say all night. He glanced back over to him as Stiles left to head downstairs. "Do you need anything? Painkillers or fresh bandages or something?"

 

Derek was surprised at the slight concern Stiles' dad was showing. "Um, no thanks. I think I'm good."

 

"Well if you need anything, let me know." and with that the sheriff left, pondering over all the new information he had received. 

 

Tomorrow morning was going to be fun

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you have suggestions for how this story should continue or what you would like to see in the future, please let me know. At this point I have no concrete plans, which means it may be awhile before I update again. Today has apparently just been an inspirational day.  
> Love you all!


End file.
